Daddy's Little Girl
by xonessienichole
Summary: Byron pays Ezra a little visit in his office where they share some words with each other and Byron reveals the real reason he is so reluctant to accept Ezra's relationship with Aria. ONE-SHOT. Rated K  for language.


**A/N: So, I seen some promo stuff for next week's episode and one of the things I seen was a picture of Ezra and Byron in Ezra's office. I also read an interview that Ian Harding did for TVLINE, I think it was, and he said that Ezra and Byron share some choice words. So, this is what I came up with in my head using those bits of information. It's just a one-shot, but hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

Ezra Fitz sat in his office at Hollis College grading the latest of the homework he had assigned to his classes. His students were quite surprised when he informed them that despite the rumors, he was indeed staying at Hollis. After careful consideration, and the knowledge that Ella Montgomery was slowly but surely coming around to the fact of him dating her daughter, he had decided it was best if he stayed in Rosewood. He couldn't leave Aria. Her face when he told her that he was considering taking the job that would put miles and miles of distance between them broke his heart. He put on a brave face only because he knew that if he showed any trace of doubt, Aria would do her damndest to convince him to stay, and that she would ultimately succeed. To say he was ecstatic when Ella showed up at his apartment with the intent to try and understand his relationship with her daughter would be the understatement of the year.

However, they still had the threat of Byron hanging over their heads. Ezra knew that it would take a lot more than Aria shedding some tears for Byron to accept, or at least begin to accept their relationship. Clearly, Aria got her stubborn side from her father. A knock shook Ezra from his thoughts and he looked up from where the current essay he was grading lay on his desk.

"Come in," Ezra said to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal the last person he expected to see, Byron Montgomery. Ezra was still more than a little pissed at the stunt that Byron tried to pull by setting him up with that job interview. Nevertheless, he was Aria's father, and the man held a lot of power over him, so Ezra decided he would play nice.

"Mr. Montgomery," Ezra stood up from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk, "What, um, can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why the hell you're still here and not in New Orleans where you should be. Far away from Rosewood, and my daughter," Byron stated, a steely look in his eyes.

"Look, I," Ezra began, but was cut off by Byron's next question.

"Are you still seeing her?"

Ezra was silent. Should he lie? Should he makeup a reason as to why he hadn't taken the job in New Orleans? Or should he just tell the truth and face Byron's wrath?

"No need to answer, your silence says it all. What are you thinking? Do you enjoy the thought of prison? I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my daughter!" His anger was building, Ezra could tell that much.

"Byron," Ezra tried, but was once again cut off.

"No! I meant what I said! I hope you like your orange jumpsuit, you disgusting excuse for a human being! How could-"

Now it was Ezra's turn to cut Byron off.

"I fucking love her!" His raised voice made Byron shut his mouth, but only for a second.

"That doesn't matter. She's sixteen for Christ's sake!"

"Let me speak!" Ezra cut in, "Yes, she's sixteen and I'm twenty-three. Yes, I was once her teacher. Yes, this isn't the most normal relationship on the planet, but that does not mean that I love her any less. That doesn't make my feelings any less true."

Ezra paused for a moment, running his hands through his hair before continuing, "Look, Byron, I'm sorry that I'm not closer to Aria's age. I'm sorry that she's not closer to mine. I'm sorry this makes you and Ella uncomfortable, but I am _not_ sorry for the way I feel about Aria. I'm not going to apologize for meeting her in that bar. I won't apologize for thinking that she was the most amazing girl I'd ever met. Do I wish that things didn't turn out to be this complicated? Of course, but this is the way things happened and we can't change it. I can't go back and erase everything that Aria and I have been through. I can't just erase the love I feel for her. You can try and put as much distance between us as you would like, but that still won't change the fact that I love Aria and she loves me."

Byron just stared at Ezra for a few moments completely shocked by his speech. _He seems to be really genuine on his feelings for her,_ he thought, _but am I really just going to allow this? Am I really going to let my daughter engage in a relationship with him?_ Even after everything Ezra had just said, Byron was still unsure of these questions.

The silence was beginning to become unbearable for Ezra to endure. He wished Byron would say _something_. Anything. Although, he had to admit, it was a good sign that Byron had not called the police yet.

Suddenly, Byron sat down on the couch Ezra had against the wall in his office and out his head in his hands.

"She's my little girl," Byron whispered almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for Ezra to hear him, "She's my little baby. I watched her the very first time she rode her little pink bicycle. I listened the very first time she read an entire book by herself. I always knew she would grow up. That was inevitable, everyone does, but I didn't imagine it would be this quickly."

Suddenly, Ezra realized something. It wasn't just the fact that Aria had fallen in love with a man who was her teacher, it was the fact that Aria had fallen in love at all. For the first time since he and Aria told her parents of their relationship, Ezra felt bad for Byron.

"Byron, I,"

"You know," Byron began, finally looking up at Ezra, "I always pictured the guy I would want for Aria. I wanted him to love her as much, if not more than her mother and I do. I wanted to be sure that he would protect and take care of her. I wanted to be sure that he would never, ever hurt her. Basically, I wanted him to be someone like you. I guess I just never envisioned him being nearly seven years older than her."

"You're a good guy, Ezra. You really are. I can't believe I'm actually going to allow this relationship to continue."

"Byron, please, just- Wait, what did you say?"

"You have my approval, Ezra. I really couldn't have asked for a better guy for my daughter to be involved with. However, if you ever even think of hurting her in any way, there'll be hell to pay."

Ezra stared at Byron in shock for a moment. He could not believe what he was hearing. He was going to be able to be with the girl he truly loved and her parents were okay with it. If this was a dream he didn't ever want to wake up.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Ezra." Byron got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the door.

As he opened it, Ezra noticed a petite, gorgeous brunette on the other side. Her smile faltered a bit at seeing her father, expecting to hear him yelling and screaming at her for continuing this relationship when he had forbid her not to, but that didn't happen.

"Hello, Aria. Make sure you're home in time for dinner, your mom's making pot roast," Byron stated before walking down the hall towards the parking lot

"Um, okay?" Aria looked her father quizzically.

"Hey," Ezra smiled at his girlfriend.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Daddy's little girl grew up," Ezra said with a smile.

**A/N: If only this would actually happen. Wouldn't that be just great? Who knows? Maybe Mike finally made Byron wake up to the fact that Aria is in love. One can only hope. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. This idea came to me this morning randomly when I woke up and I just had to write it. **


End file.
